Toggle switch lever locks have been known heretofore. For example, British Pat. No. 964,888, dated July 22, 1964, owned by the assignee of this invention, discloses a lever lock wherein a two-tooth spring-biased detent sleeve on the toggle lever catches into a pair of notches at the top of the bushing to lock the pivotal toggle lever in a selected position depending upon the contour of the outer end of the bushing. To release the lock the knob capping the detent sleeve is grapsed and pulled up to lift the teeth from the notches and allow pivotal actuation of the toggle lever.
While such prior lever lock has been useful for its intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.